A Flower for the Fallen
by 1432
Summary: The loss of one tears a family apart. Not an AAML for a change but does have some within the story. This is a quite different fic than I usually do and a rarely, maybe never used POV. R+R =)


A Flower for the Fallen

_Angst-PG13_

_Summary: The loss of one tears a family apart. Not an AAML for a change but does have some within the story. This is a quite different fic than I usually do and a rarely, maybe never used POV. R+R =)_

--

The spring day was beautiful with the crisp moderate air whipping at everyone's neck as they made their way across the lush green grass. The sun shined brightly overhead in the perfectly blue, clear sky. Numerous flowers lay scattered throughout the ground, consisting of daisies, roses, daffodils, violets, hyacinths, lilies, etc.  I had always had flowers around me my entire life... but at this particular moment I just wanted to rip every one of those damn weeds up from the ground for being so cheerful and pretty. I wanted to cry up angrily to the heavens for making today nice when it really should have been dark and somber to match the dreary mood. But I couldn't, I had done too much crying already.

I managed to make my way to my destination, noticing dozens of others doing the same. Some of them consisted of the few close friends and family we had and others were just distant relatives and acquaintances who had showed up out of respect. They all turned with sympathetic glances, some of them approaching me and offering condolences.

I weaved my way through the cemetery trying to get to where the funeral would soon begin. I was extra careful not to step on anyone's grave. Every person was a mother, a father, husband, wife, friend. A sister. I didn't want people walking all over her, which was pretty ironic because it was what I had basically done to her for years.

I looked down at the blue-haired girl next to me, her face free of make-up for once and her tears flowing freely. She kept my hand in mine tightly, clinging to me like she always did when she was too weak to fend for herself. It was pretty amazing, even as an adult, Violet ran to her big sister in her for protection and even as an adult myself, I still had to protect my family... or at least what was left of it.

My eyes lingered to the other girl walking behind me who meant just as much as the one who I was next to... and just as much as the one we were burying today. A permanent scowl was embedded on Lily's face as her trembling legs managed to lead her amongst the crowd. Her hands were clenched in fists trying to stop the shaking of them as she struggled to hold back her tears but with no avail. The anger she had been expressing over the past week had finally diminished into the repressed grief. She broke down the minute we got to the cemetery when the heart-wrenching realization fell over her that she was now the baby sister, something that should have never meant to be again.

I scanned the crowd, searching for a specific face. It was one I barley remembered and had only seen only during the midst of my early childhood. I soon abandoned my search and a bitter sigh of anger escaped my lips. Our bastard of a father didn't even have the decency to show up to his own daughter's funeral.

I glanced around the crowd again, this time noticing familiar faces and recognizing several of them. The famous Professor Oak with an arm around Delia Ketchum, who was crying her eyes out, devastated by the loss of the girl she considered her own child. I saw Brock and Tracey, who both wore somber expressions, clearly distraught at their best friend's absence. Dozens of others whom were her friends and I had met at one time or another were also there, everyone seemed within deep despair over her death. I guess I never knew how much she had an affect on people.

Every face looked devastated and wore a mask of grief and disbelief. As I peered at each one, however, I came to the conclusion that none of them had any idea what I was feeling inside right now. 

They had not been arguing with her in the passenger seat of the car. They had not distracted her and caused her to collide into a truck. They had not escaped the accident completely unharmed. And they had not had to watch the sheet pulled over their baby sister's bloodied and battered body when they managed to pull out her from the mangled wreck. Nobody had any clue of how devastated I was.

But then my mind changed suddenly as one face of the crowd caught my eye. A lump rose up in my chest upon seeing him and I had to physically squeeze my eyes hut to not burst into tears right then and there.

He looked as if he had aged about ten years since I last saw him at the hospital.  His eyes red-rimmed and puffy but with dark bags under them, indicating that he had obviously been crying himself to sleep ever since it happened.  His hair was a disheveled mess of the ebony color.  Normally I would have made a remark to her about how her boyfriend still didn't even know how to brush his hair after all these years.  And as usual she would have defended him, yelling at me angrily before a full-fledged argument began to exist between us.  It was funny, I hated when we fought but at the moment there was no where in the world I'd rather be than bickering with her.

I averted my attention back to the devastated man I had been observing.  He shouldn't have had to be feeling the sort of pain he was experiencing, it was too wrong.  Barley twenty-two years old, and Ash Ketchum, the Grand Master and League Champion of the Pokemon world for the past five years, had lost the love of his life.

After several moments of walking across the cemetery, everyone reached the destination of where the funeral was being held, sitting down in the chairs that had been set up.  I settled in the front row, between each of my sisters and grasping both of their hands.  Ash, Brock, Tracey, Delia, and Professor Oak were seated in the other front, not a word escaping any of their mouths due to the somberness and sorrow of the current situation.

The priest began to speak, indicating the beginning of the funeral.  I sat through it all, trying my hardest not to weep as profoundly as most people were.  I could not resist, however, the silent tears and occasional sobs escaping my throat.  I had always had a trouble expressing my emotions in the past, especially when they were ones of despair.  This was a different situation, however.  I had lost my sister... it was okay to cry this time.

"And now from the words of Daisy Waterflower..." the priest let his voice trail off and every person shifted their gaze to stare at me.  I took a self calming breath before finally arising from my seat, feeling Violet squeeze my hand in reassurance as I did so.

I did not know why I had been decided on to give the eulogy.  Although she was my sister, there were people who knew her far better than I did.  Ash was a prime example to that statement.  He knew her every quality, move, annoyance, trademarks, you name it, he knew it.  As much as people thought it would be him to deliver the eulogy, his devastated appearance showed he was too grief-stricken and riddled with despair to handle telling the world of the woman he loved without breaking down.

Brock or Tracey would have been my next expected guess.  I had naturally assumed it would be Brock, due to the length and extent they knew one another and his relationship with her.  I had been surprised when everyone turned and requested me to do it.  I had at first refused but they insisted it would be more acceptable.  I was family, after all, and even though I had not been exceptionally close with her in my time... it was an offer I did not have the heart to nor could I turn down.

I walked slowly and carefully as the priest stepped away, my eyes focused on my feet and where my next step would be placed.  All eyes were on me, a substantial gathering of people all there for the same purpose.  They waited patiently, the moments passing my in an almost surreal blur.  To them I was clearly labeled as a devastated sister, cheeks lined with tears and hands trembling.  I only had a few mere minutes to show the world who the person I was going to speak about was.  Just a small amount of time to put into words, over two decades of memories and a heart full of love.

I kept my eyes fixated on the back wall, unable to make contact with any of the people in the audience.  God only knew what they were thinking of me and why I was the one delivering the eulogy.  I would not have been surprised if people expected a whole little valley girl presentation.  But I would never do that.  She had hated the way I talked, saying it made me sound unintelligent when I actually was smart.  And from now on, I swore that never would the words 'like' or 'totally' interpret my speech again.  Clearing my throat, I finally began to read off the crumpled and slightly tear stained piece of paper.

"_Most of you know me as Misty's older sister, the ditzy dumb blonde that made fun of her and caused her to leave home."_

I noticed the sympathetic stares from most of the audience, seeming to feel bad that I was taking blame on myself.  None of them protested to the fact however, everyone knew it was the truth, including myself even.  I took a moment to ponder on whether or not I should have come up with a more appropriate, less bitter first line but then pushed the thoughts away to further continue.

"_Although I may not have realized it through all the petty sibling arguments and bickering that took place during our childhood, she was truly one of a kind with a unique zest for life and love that no one could explain.  But that vibrant and enthusiastic exterior does not show the extent to who Misty Waterflower was.  It didn't show the hidden parts of her life that she experienced.  What she was thinking and overcoming, and what made her such a distinct person."_

I paused for a brief moment to look back down at the rows of people, reading some of their expressions that silently agreed with what I stated my sister to be.

"_Misty was five years old when our mother died.  She remembered the feeling of someone so close ripped out of her clutches even at her young age.  But no matter how painful those feelings may have been for her, she eagerly questioned and listened attentively when Violet, Lily, and I told her all the stories we could recall.  Part of me thinks she was always so thrilled to hear tales of her mother not just because of the memories she would learn.  But also because it was a time where the three of us actually treated her like a sister."_

I saw the guilt and shame rise up in Violet and Lily's expressions as I uttered those words.  The same emotions welled up inside me as the three of us thought back to how horrible we had treated her in our childhood days.

"_I remember distinctively the day she ran away.  Our teasing had crossed the line to the point where she could not take it anymore and had to get herself away from them.  After she left we finally realized that we had gone too far.  But, ironically, leaving home may have been the best thing that ever happened to Misty.  Because not only did she start her journey where she would embark and experience countless situations... she also met her soul mate."_

Ash and I made eye contact at my last word and I saw others stealing a glance at him as well.  Although the distraught expression was still plastered on his face, I noticed the slightest gleam of happiness showing at the way I addressed his relationship to her.

"_Love is something that those who are fortunate... get to experience some time within the midst of their own life.  When it came to my sister, she was an extremely lucky person in that situation.  The passion and devotion between the two of them is something that even amazed me the first moment I saw them both together.  I don't think I will be the only one to say, that Ash and Misty's love has touched us all in more ways that we can imagine."_

"_On the topic of relationships, a particular one comes to my mind; one of which I was a part of.  As sisters, we too, had our fair share of arguments and separations.  It is unfortunate, however, to learn that Misty, due to her role as the youngest, was usually the one getting the short end of the stick.  Although, the teasing have diminished over the years, my biggest regret was having done it in the first place... along with never having a second chance to tell my sister that I loved her."_

Tears filled my eyes and I saw the attendees averting their sympathetic gazes toward me.  I took a reassuring breath to comfort myself.  I would not break down... I would finish this.  I owed it to myself and to her.

"_Words cannot describe the originality and importance of Misty Waterflower.  She was truly one of a kind and had that gentle but firm nature that few people consist of.  I would ask of you all to remember her but that is simply something that cannot be asked.  She is unforgettable and will live on in our hearts.  Now and forever."_

With my hoarse voice and choking up, I stepped down from the podium, taking my respectful seat and noticing the glances of awe from everyone.  I knew most people would not have expected me to deliver such a beautiful and touching eulogy but it was because of that I had to prove them wrong.

I had worked hard and long while writing it out.  I wanted to make sure that would speak words of truth and ones that had come straight from the heart.  And by the looks on the attendees' faces, I had succeeded in doing that.

The priest stepped back up in its position and concluded ceremony with his own words of wisdom.  The mourners arose from their seats and took their time to offer their condolences and place flowers on the coffin.  Eventually, after the last teary goodbyes from her friends and family, the crowd moved toward the reception hall.  The only people left in the cemetery were Ash and I.

He stood in front of the oblong box, staring blankly at it and running his fingers over the gilded edge.  I stood several feet behind him, fearful and trying to desperately search my mind of what words to say to him.  But what did you say to someone who had just had his own means of living taken away from him?

"You were the best thing that ever happened to her," I said, finally gathering up the courage to speak.  Slowly and cautiously Ash turned around to meet my gaze and I could practically see the pain in his eyes.  "She told me that everyday," I further informed, trying to ease the tension a little bit.  I sighed longingly, knowing I had to continue since he still had not spoken.

"She loved you... more than anything I have ever witnessed from anybody.  And I know my sister, and I know... that she would have rather died young with the feeling of being so desperately in love with someone... rather than a lifetime without it."

Ash exhaled heavily as I spoke my previous words, silently agreeing with my words of truth.  I kept my mouth shut, seeing that he was going to speak.

"Same with me," he replied, his voice scratchy from crying I assumed.  "It doesn't make it any easier though."

"I know," I whispered quietly in response.  A silence began to exist between the two of us and no words were spoken until Ash abruptly broke it.

"She knew that you loved her," he stated bluntly and although I was taken aback by his comment I attentively listened.  "She was your sister there was no way she could have doubted it for a second... and I don't think she would have ever wanted you to doubt it either."

A sarcastic smirk escaped my lips but it was one in vain.  I gazed back up at Ash sadly, stating the words that no matter how hard it was to accept were true.  "Too bad it's too late," I murmured, my voice filled with sorrow and anguish.

"I guess this is it," he replied, his tone the same as mine.  I nodded my head sadly in response, closing my eyes as if to block out the pain.  "See you around, beautiful," he spoke as he looked down toward the coffin, trying to speak with even the slightest bit of a joking manor even though we both knew it was impossible.

With that, Ash placed a simple white rose over her grave and my eyes widened as I saw the diamond ring tied around the long stem.  I turned to him, my eyes large with a million questions.

"Were you going to...?" I trailed off as soon as I saw him nodding.

"Yeah."  His voice was barley audible and my eyes filled with tears instantly.  Everyone, including myself, had naturally assumed that the two of them would get married eventually, I had no idea that Ash had actually been planning to ask her.

"Oh my God, Ash..." I murmured, a strangled sob escaping my throat.  "I'm so sorry."

He looked up toward me and it physically pained me to witness to indescribable hurt evident in his eyes.  "So am I," he whispered in response.  Ash stole one last glance at the coffin which contained the woman he loved before finally turning and heading in the other direction, his sorrowful gaze fixated on the ground in front of him.

As he walked away it was then I realized that I was the only one left in the particular area of the cemetery.  The crowd had gone off to the reception hall that concluded the funeral.  It was just me... and my little sister.

I glanced down at the dozens of flowers scattered over the porcelain coffin, every inch covered in petals and stems.  A large cluster of them was set up next to the coffin for the mourners to distribute in respect.  It was a beautiful floral design and I know she would have hated it... she never was one for girlie stuff anyway.

After searching long and hard through the assortment of the various flowers, I found the one I had been searching for and held it in my hand, letting it linger over the coffin.

I bowed my head in a moment of silence, searching for a final peace between myself and her.  And then, I finally dropped the daisy, letting it fall from my tight grasp.

The daisy fell somewhere near a mixture of violets and lilies, obscured underneath some rose petals.  It was funny in a weird dark sort of way.  Rose had been my mother's name, and Violet and Lily were my sisters'.  It was as if the small cluster of flowers was a symbol of my family.  Or more like the remains of my family that would have to deal with another loss.

I stared down at the daisy, taking a distinct moment to recognize its appearance.  It was white with a yellow center and a long green stem attached to it.  The skinny structure just lay there unaware of the significance it held.  It would wither and die over the next couple of days but that was okay... I had a lifetime to put flowers over her grave.  The daisy itself hadn't mattered; anyway... it was the meaning behind it that counted.  It was a symbol of who I was... so she would never forget.

"Hey, sis," I croaked out in my hoarse tone.  I took a deep breath before continuing, a small and slightly impish smile on my face as a brave front for my anguish.  

Despite the fact she was not actually looking at me, I had promised myself the day my mother died that not once would I let any of my sisters see me cry.  I broke that promise on the day of her death, bawling like a baby in front of the two sisters I had left for the first time in years.

"I know your whole life basically consisted of doing favors for me... but I have just one more," I began in my slightly joking tone before clearing my throat to continue seriously.  "Know that I loved you.  Know that my actions were not just to make you mad... but to protect you from any more losses you could possibly have to face."

A stifled sob escaped my throat as the tears cascaded down my cheeks once again.  The small cry turned into a hysterical weeping session I could not hold back and I had to wait a few moments before my composure was regained.  And in a shaky whisper, I murmured my final request towards her as I traced the last word on the cement tombstone.

_Misty Kasumi Waterflower .1989-2011. _

_Beloved Friend, Daughter, and Sister_

"Remember me."  My words came out quite and desperate as I spoke them, sounding more like a pleading beg than a feeble request.  "Please."

And after taking a moment to linger in the serenity I bid my departed sister a final goodbye and willed myself away.  The sound of the coffin being lowered into the earth drifted to my ears as I traveled through the same path of the cemetery I had came in on my way to join the others in the reception hall.  I turned around, allowing my golden tresses to brush my face in the spring breeze that was throughout the air.  As I did so I felt a soft thin structure graze my cheek and I looked to see a white daisy petal floating through the air.

I leaned down and picked up the piece of the flower, breathing in its sweet scent.  No matter how pointless it may have seemed, I placed the petal into my coat pocket and I looked up toward the heavens.  

It had been a sign.  A sign that my sister knew that I loved her and that I would never be forgotten.  The smallest of smiles formed on my face as I gazed up toward the clear, blue sky.  Maybe there was a reason that this day was made beautiful after all.

_Never miss someone left behind in your past_

_There's a reason they didn't make it to your future_

_--_

_A/N: Yes, I know a Daisy POV is one rarely explored but I am a sucker for sister relationships considering the 'Charmed' fan I am.  I thought it would be interesting to learn how one of Misty's sisters would be disturbed at her passing and I chose Daisy seeing that she had a bigger role of a character than Lily and Violet.  Also, I know no one would really leave a diamond ring on a coffin, but I thought it would be sweet if Ash did that for Misty.  Oh, and to be clear on one thing - I don't hate Misty; I actually think she is a very good character.  I just happen to like making her the victim in my stories. ;) Cruel, I know, but still, I am more drawn to reading and writing fics where she is the one suffering, rather so than Ash or another character.  Please review. =)_


End file.
